Pearl Harbor In England's POV
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Pearl Harbor in England's POV USUK and Papa! France and Canada.   note this is the most words  so far  in my fan fictions with 1,468 words !   Happy Reading R&R please


Pearl Harbor

In Englands POV

December 7,1941

I hear my boss Winston Churchill yelling"Franklin is it true?" and I walk up to him and ask"Sir,what happened?" and he takes the phone away from his ear for a moment and answers me"Arthur, America's Pearl Harbor has been attacked." I raise an eyebrow at him and I ask"Who? Wh0 attacked him?" and he shakes his head no. I yell "Get me to Hawaii now!" and He says"There is a fighter plane out back." and I nod and I get my helmet and I run to the plane. I start it and I fly to Hawaii. It takes me about fourty-five minutes to get to Pearl Harbor. I find a place to land the plane a field about a mile away from the harbor and I run as fast as I can to get to Alfred. I look around at all of the damage the attack. I see him passed out in a large pool of blood and I yell"Alfred!" I run to him, I bend beside him and I carefully inspect him. I hear a faint whisper"A-Arthur." I look at him"Alfred"I say to him and bend my head down and I see that Alfred had woken up and I ask"Who did this to you?"

He stares at me and says quietly"K-Kiku...O-oh God." and he moves his arm over his chest. I carefully move Alfred out of his blood and I turn my head to see Matthew and Francis. Matthew bends down and picks up Alfred's glasses and I say"Francis help me get Alfred to his home." Francis gets Alfred and he carries him for me and Matthew looked toward the sea and he walked ahead of us and opened the door and Francis laid him on the couch. Alfred looks at Francis and I and he whisperes"Mattie.." I remove his bomber jacket and his military shirt. I start to unbutton his shirt and he sits up coughing violently and I say"Stay down!" and I carefully sat him back down.

I get his shirt off and I start cleaning his wounds with a wet towel. He looks at me with teary eyes when I wash one of his stab wounds on his side. He reaches for Matthew's hand and Matthew holds his hand and Matthew askes Francis"Papa will he be okay." and he looks at Alfred and then Matthew and answers"Oui he will Mathieu." and he smiles at him and Matthew does the same. Alfred looks around and he blacks out. We all gasp at the same time and I say"One of you! Call my boss and tell him I am going to stay with Alfred for a week or two!" and Francis says"I'll do it." and he walks off to the telephone. Matthew looks at me and says"Arthur are you sure about this I can stay with him." and I say"Yes I am sure but you can stay if you would like." and he smiles at me and I finally finsished bandging his wounds.

Francis walks in and says"Your boss said it was fine." and Matthew gets up and he says"Arthur hold his hand please." I nod and take my former brothers hand and Matthew gets up to call his boss. I look at Alfred,tears rolling down his cheeks and Francis askes"Angleterre do you know who attacked Alfred?" I look at him and say"Kiku, the Empire of Japan." and Francis looks at me as if he doesn't believe it I wouldn't blame him though I can't either. Francis askes me"Why? Why would Japan even do this without warning? The Navy must have know something!" "Francis!"I yell "We are in a war! The Navy had no idea about this until the USS Arizona had gotten hit by a torpedo it would have been impossible to even get one ship ready for battle!" Francis says"I figured that." Alfred opened his eyes and asked"Where's Mattie?" and Matthew comes in right when he says that and he answers"I'm here. Don't worry."

Alfred looks at me and then the ceiling and says"My harbor,everything is ruined." "Alfred don't talk like that!"I scold him He sits up and says"Yes! Yes it is!" "Al! Calm down!"Matthew yelled "I-it's my fault! Kiku told us lies and we believed them!"Alfred said and started crying. Matthew looked at me and then he said"I think I will stay with Papa for awhile." I nod and then I say"Stiff upper lip Alfred, you are the hero remember." and he nods and tries to smile but starts coughing again. After a couple hours Francis and Matthew leave and Alfred walks into his room and falls asleep knowing that he was safe from that damn Kiku and I lock the doors and windows. I stay in his room and I never slept that Sunday night.

December 8,1941

I turn on the radio in his room and then we hear his bosses voice saying""Sunday December 7th, 1941 a date which will live in infamy - the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan." Alfred cries hard after he hears his bosses voice"The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with the government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in Oahu, the Japanese ambassador to the United States and his colleagues delivered to the Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. While this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or armed attack. It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Japanese government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace. The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. Very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu. Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya." Alfred shutters and he screams and I yell"What? Alfred what is the matter?" and he says"M-Midway has been attacked."

"Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong night, Japanese forces attacked night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine night, the Japanese attacked Wake morning, the Japanese attacked Midway has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our will we remember the character of the onslaught against matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory.I believe I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost, but will make very certain that this form of treachery shall never endanger us exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger."FDR added

"With confidence in our armed forces - with the unbounding determination of our people - we will gain the inevitable triumph - so help us God.I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese empire."

Alfred starts bawling after he heard that he will now be in this damn war.

"Damn it!"I yell "Its now World War II Alfred." and he frowns and starts crying more.

"Alfred,love please stop crying I know it hurts."I said while comforting Alfred. This is going to be one long December.

End

** I copied FDR's Pearl Harbor speech and I have had this in my mind for the longest time!**

**Ciao~!**


End file.
